Whose Line is it Anyway? Mario Edition
by lode21
Summary: Second Episode up! And if you flame, (Puts on fire-proof suit and arms himself with Flamethrower) Just Bring It! Also taking sugestions for Scenes from a Hat.
1. Episode 1

Disclamer: I do not own Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad and Wario, Characters are owned by Nintendo and it's subsidaries. Man, I hate the legal stuff, :-( .  
  
Whose Line is it Anyway? Mario Edition!  
  
(theme music starts) Good evening everyone, And welcome to Whose Line Is it Anyway?! On tonight's show: Itsa me! Mario!(Mario grins and does a peace sign) He the younger one, Luigi! (Luigi is holding a sign which has an arrow pointing to Mario saying "I'm With Stupid") Quick! Bring me a coffee, Toad! (Toad Blushes) And I Want all your money, Wario! ( Wario frowns)  
  
Drew Carey: I'm your host: Drew Carey, let's go down there and have some fun. Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway?!, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, that's right, it's like the whoopee coushin, it does not matter, The First game is.....Scenes From a hat, this is for all of you, first scene is: Movies that would make Boring video Games, Begin!  
  
Mario: titanic.(starts to pretend to sink)  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Wario: uuhhhh, can this be the other way around?  
  
BUZZ!!  
  
(Drew pulls out another scene)  
  
Drew: Things you would find underneath Bill Gates' Bed.  
  
Luigi: Well what do ya know, a sack o' Dough! (does that to tease Wario!)  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Toad: OH MY GOSH! A RARE EGYPTIAN GOD CARD!!!!  
  
BUZZ!! BUZZ!! BUZZ!  
  
Drew: 99.99 points to Luigi for teasing Wario!  
  
Wario: I TAKE THAT AS AN INSULT!  
  
Drew: And pi for Mario for sinking!  
  
Mario: Pie? Did some one say Pie?  
  
Luigi: no, not that Pie, P-I, it is a number!  
  
Drew (LIKE DR. EVIL): Right.... Anywho our next game is a mix of Hats and Props, this is for all of you again, Mario, Luigi: here is your box of props. Wario, Toad: here is your box of props, Now.......... start.  
  
( Mario is holding a foam Circle.)  
  
Mario: Want Your tires rotated?  
  
BUZZ!  
  
(Wario is holding a Foam letter C)  
  
Wario: Wario's Debt Consulting! Wario Speaking!  
  
BUZZ!  
  
(Mario holds a tube, pretending to play Yankee Doodle)  
  
BUZZ!  
  
(Toad is lying on two foam lines which is parallel, and Wario is cackling)  
  
Toad: HAAAALLLLLLPPPPP!!!!! SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAVVVVVEEE MMMMMEEEE!  
  
Wario: HA! When Dudley Do-Right comes, I'll blow him to smitherines!  
  
BUZZ!! BUZZ! BUZZ!!  
  
Drew: 3 Quadrillion Points to Mario for that patriotic scene, Our last game is..............Irish Drinking Song! with Princess Peach on the piano! I need a big event in life.  
  
(audience Starts shouting out random things)  
  
Drew: O.K.! We are doing the Graduation drinking song! And Begin!  
  
Mario, Luigi, Toad and Wario: OOHHHH, aie di die di die di die di die di die di die!  
  
Mario:I walked down when called me name,  
  
Luigi: I fell down on a stupid drain,  
  
Toad: Me head was filled with lots of shame  
  
Wario: But that stupid bully was to blame!  
  
All: OOOHHH, aie di die di die di die di die di die di die!  
  
Luigi: I shaked the hand of the dean,  
  
Toad: When he laughed, It hurt me spleen!  
  
Wario: He gave me my stupid degree,  
  
Mario: Now i'm hopping like a Flea!  
  
All: OOOOHHHHH! aie di die di die di die di die di die di die!  
  
Toad: I am going to get a job,  
  
Wario: I know it's going to be a bomb,  
  
Mario: Now i'm taking my pay to mom,  
  
Luigi: Then my mom will be the bomb!  
  
All: OHH, aie di die di die di die di die, AIE DI DIE DI DIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!  
  
BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!  
  
Drew: The winner is.................: MARIO!  
  
Mario (like Homer Simpson): WOO-HOO!  
  
Drew: Well, times up, Good Night!  
  
A/N: well, that's my first fic on Fanfiction.net, well.... REVIEW ALREADY! 


	2. Episode 2

Lode21 (Singing): Great green gobs of greasy grimy gofer guts! Manipulated monkey meat! And chopped parakeet!  
  
Drew: Get on with the disclamer!  
  
Lode21: Alrighty then, I do not own Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad, They are owned by Nintendo and I don't own 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' It is owned by some guy in a business suit. (yawn) Can I play my video games now?  
  
Drew : No! You have to write this fic first!  
  
Lode21: Awwwwwwwwwwwww! I wanted to play on my N64!  
  
Drew: TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lode21: :-(  
  
(A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews. Oh, responding to Chibi Emi-Kura- Maro's question, they did not start to use the number Pi on the show. I wanted that in because in the Mario cartoons, Mario ate alot. Does that answer your question? Anyways, on with the fic!)  
  
Whose Line Is it Anyway? Mario Edition! Episode 2!  
  
( Theme Music starts)  
  
Announcer Guy: Good evening everybody and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway! On tonight's show: It-sa Me! Mario! (Mario waves to the camera) Mama Mia! Its-a Luigi! (Luigi does the peace sign) Quick! Get the news paper! It's Toad! (Toad is listening to Blink 182) and, watermelons are good, it's Yoshi! (Yoshi: YOSHI!)  
  
Drew: I'm your host Drew Carey. Lets go down there and have some fun! (theme music ends) Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway?! The show where everthing is made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like the Canadian dollar! (A/N I just had to make fun of my country's economy!) They dont matter! First game is: Scenes from a hat. This is for all of you. First scene is: Funny Dictionary Definitions!  
  
Mario: Shroom: (1) A power-up in Mario Games (2) Bad stuff  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Luigi: Practical joke: See p.245. Fooling someone : see p. 326  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Drew: Bad stuff to find on a tresure hunt.  
  
Yoshi: Well what do ya know, a pink marshmallow!  
  
Pink marshmallow: POYO! (A/N Betcha can't guess who this star warrior is!)  
  
Yoshi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!  
  
Drew: 1 Billion points to Kirby! Our next game is Newscasters! This for all of you again. Luigi, you're a granny on a roller coaster. Yoshi, you're doing the weather in a tornado. And Toad, you're doing the sports as John Wayne. Begin!  
  
(Newscasters theme runs)  
  
Mario: Hello and welcome to the 6:00 News, I'm Mario Mario, Tonight: Water main breaks. Luigi has that story! Luigi?  
  
Luigi (Granny on a roller coaster): Well, I've had an-AHHHHHHH! There goes my dentures! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Mario: Ooookkaay, Well here's the weather with Yoshi!  
  
Yoshi: Well, Mario expect a thunder-STTOOOORRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM! AAHHHHHHHHH!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! HEY, I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!  
  
Mario (like Dr Evil): Right. Here's the sports with Toad!  
  
Toad (like John Wayne): Welll, the Indians went against the Braves. Why cant I shoot 'em........WHAT! IT WAS BASEBALL?!  
  
Mario: X_X Well thats the news for tonight, Stay tuned For.... infomercials.  
  
BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!  
  
Drew: 1 Google (A/N a Google is a number with a one and 100 zeros behind it) points for Luigi for losing his dentures and 5000 points for Yoshi for that very funny weather report. Next Game is : Props! This is for all of you again. Mario, Luigi, here is your prop. (Drew hands The Mario Brothers a water noodle) Yoshi, Toad, here is your prop. (Drew hands Toad and Yoshi an inner tube) And....................Go!  
  
(Luigi is holding the pool noodle like the letter U behind his head pretending he is a bull)  
  
Mario : Toro! Toro!  
  
BUZZ!  
  
(Toad folds the inner tube in half, making the inner tube shaped like a pair of lips)  
  
Toad: Pucker Up!  
  
BUZZ!  
  
(Mario is pretending, I mean PRETENDING!, to strangle Luigi with the pool noodle)  
  
Luigi (exaggerated) ACK!  
  
BUZZ!  
  
(Toad puts the inner tube around his waist, Yoshi walks up)  
  
Yoshi (Poking The inner tube): You're fat.  
  
Toad: So... What?  
  
BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!  
  
Drew: (snore) What?! The winner tonight is.................Yoshi!  
  
Yoshi: YAY!  
  
Drew: Good Night!  
  
A/N: There ya go! Thanks for the positive reviews!  
  
Keep Your stick on the ice!  
  
Lode21 


End file.
